


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Cake, Christmas Eve, Christmas Music, Christmas costumes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Multi, Or the RBRS (Red Bull Redemption Squad) visit Alex to cheer him up, Red Bull Redemption Squad, Restoring Hope, Team as Family, support network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Alex just wants to hide after everything and spend Christmas alone. Of course, the Red Bull Redemption Squad were never going to let that happen.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat, implied Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Great (Not Just British) Drivers Christmas Bake Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336656) by [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen). 



> Inspired by **simplyverstappen’s** Christmas bake off fic, (which I recommend reading if you haven’t already. It's amazing!) which got me thinking of sad Alex and baking, and being comforted by someone baking something for him, and yeah ... this was born and worked well with an idea I’ve had written down for months but hadn’t got around to writing.
> 
> This is also a belated Christmas gift for the amazing **custardcreamies**. I thought I’d surprise you with something a little different (I promise plenty of Were! AU fics are coming soon) so here’s some fatherly overprotective Seb for you and I’m really sorry this fic pressie is a few days late. Working until Christmas Day never leaves much time for writing haha and we both know I am many things but a quick writer (unfortunately) isn’t one of them. 
> 
> **For reference: Dany = Daniil Kvyat, Dan = Daniel Ricciardo and Christmas Cake is usually a rich fruit cake laced with alcohol covered in Marzipan and Royal Icing**
> 
> Not much more I can really say, except thank you **Mone** for the inspiration and I hope everyone has had a good few days, whatever you got up to. 
> 
> **This will probably be my last fic of 2020, so thank you everyone who has read them, left kudos, comments and to the incredible writers/readers that this fandom has that have been so supportive throughout the year. 120K of fic this year is more than I ever dreamt of doing in my first year back into writing, and I couldn't have done it without the support and encouragement from all of you.**
> 
> **Here's to 2021 all. Let's hope it'll be a better one, all the love Kyoukai** 💙💙

Alex knows he should be happy for Christmas. It’s Christmas after all, something that only happens once a year. Something to celebrate and a time to be grateful. He may have lost his seat, but he still has his family. He still has his friends, his home, his pets. The things that should be the most important of all.

But he hasn’t really felt in the mood since everything the week before.

He’s not sure he ever will.

He may have known it was coming, but it doesn’t make it any easier.

It wasn’t a hard decision in the end to choose to remain away from his family for most of Christmas. He knows he is not in the right frame of mind for the Christmas build up. He wants to be. Of course he wants to be. He has always enjoyed Christmas after all but at the moment he feels more like a scrooge than anything else. And he can’t bear the thought of going home and ruining their celebrations to.

This year, it just hurts too much to be cheerful. The knowledge of everything that has happened burns to bright in his mind. And the pain of it dominates everything. He hates it. Truly he does, has Red Bull already not done enough after all.

He can’t stop the feelings of anger, pain and despair that roll through him over and over as in on a loop. Everything that has happened throughout the last 18 months playing continuously.

He _knows_ he is over-analysing.

He _knows_ nothing will change.

But it doesn’t mean he can stop it.

Quietly as he makes another mug of hot chocolate (screw the diet at this point) and goes to stand in front his open fire, he looks at the flames and wonders. Wonders if this is the same despair Pierre felt. He supposes he will never know. For all the beautiful (and Alex can admit it to himself, if even in secret only) Frenchman has never really born ill will against him, he does not suspect Pierre will reveal his secrets of redemption anytime soon to him.

The knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts and away from the soothing warm of the fire. It’s Christmas Eve, who on earth would be calling here now?

Alex is genuinely shocked when he opens the door to reveal what is on the other side. Of all the things he thought he could be, (scenarios from a delivery man to Christmas Carollers had crossed his mind) this was just never what he expected.

"You going to let us in mate," Dany said softly, "Before the Elf over here freezes to death."

"Shut up Dany," Pierre grumbled as he unwrapped one of his arms from around his torso in his vain attempt to keep warm and digging his elbow into Dany's side, making his Father Christmas beard slip down his chin.

A snort escaped Alex before he could help it, and he stepped back opening the door. Once inside, he led them through to the lounge, only to stop at the entrance as Pierre's hand grasped him arm and passed him a large wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas Alex."

“What?” Alex glanced down at him, confused.

“It’s a present,” Dany rolled his eyes fondly, “There’s plenty more to come you know.”

Alex only then noticed the large sack of presents slung over Dany’s shoulder.

“You didn’t think we’d leave you alone did you?” The Russian said gently, reaching over and squeezing Alex’s shoulder.

Alex can only smile weakly, his eyes showing his gratitude.

It was several minutes later, by the time both Pierre and Dany had removed their coats and the elf and santa costumes were respectively revealed; Alex, despite everything smiling at the ridiculous sight, and they had curled up in front of the fire together opposite him, that Alex opened the first gift Pierre had passed to him in the doorway.

It was some form of tin, and as he lifted the lid, the sight of a large Christmas Cake underneath made him smile, until he read the words, and despite himself tears filled his eyes.

The cake was clearly homemade. The icing a little wonky and odd patches of exposed marzipan on the side looked a little messy, but he didn’t care when he saw the message. The top of the cake was covered in the usual layer of royal icing, but, on the top of it, rather than the usual Christmas scene, was a rather crudely drawn dark Blue icing F1 car with the number 23 on the side, racing up the hill at an attempt at what appeared to be Eau Rouge at Spa Francerchomps.

If the engineers were here, they would hate it, that's for sure. The track wasn’t quite straight, and one of the wheels of the car looked like it was trying to slid off down the side. The rear wing was uneven and the front wing looked like it had sunk into the icing.

But it didn’t matter. The fact it was homemade was enough, and he honestly would have eaten it even if it had been scrapped up from the floor.

“Think we can safely say we aren’t bakers,” Pierre said softly, leaving Dany’s side and sliding onto the floor next to Alex’s feet, reaching up and squeezing his shoulder gently, his spare hand helping to support the underside of the tin as it shook a little in Alex’s arms, “But we tried.”

It was the message on it that had him fighting back tears. Instead of "We Race As One", the message simply said, "We Fight As One." Next to the cake there was a small card and Alex lifted it carefully, a tear sliding down his cheek as he read the message in Dany's neat doctor's-like writing.

"Alex, This year may have been a shit show, but sometimes there are better things on the horizon. We can both promise you this." 

Pierre had scrawled at the bottom, "Remember they aren't always right. Prove Them Wrong.”

They had both signed it, “Love, your fellow Red Bull rejects.”

Alex sniffled, swiping at his eyes. He never cried.

You couldn’t afford to cry in this business.

Right,” Dany nodded after a moment, uncurling from the sofa and standing up, “Where is your alcohol?”

“I-”

The doorbell ringing cut off his answer.

“Never mind,” Dany chuckled, heading out of the room towards the kitchen “Just go and get the door.”

“What’s going on?” Alex murmured confused, glancing at the door again as the bell rung.

“It’s not a bad thing I promise,” Pierre said, the look in his eyes gentle.

Tilting his head towards the door again and standing up, as there was a third ring, he pulled Alex to his feet and hugged him gently. Alex burying his face in the side of his neck, the last few stray tears trickling down his cheeks. Pulling back he swiped a hand across his face, removing the last traces of his tears.

Dany walked back past the living room and headed to the door, opening it. It was silent for a moment, and Alex looked up at Pierre confused by the lack of noise, and the soft grin on the Frenchman’s face.

“What’s-”

“Good to know you’ll never stop asking questions mate.”

Alex glanced back up, his brown eyes widening as two bodies appeared behind Dany in the doorway.

“What?”

“Welcome to the RBRS, or the Red Bull Redemption Squad to it’s old hands, or the Red Bull Resilience Squad to it’s only current member,” Daniel Ricciardo grinned, chuckling as Max took a playful swipe at his head at his comment.

“I don’t-?” Alex spluttered confused as more two faces appeared behind Dan and Max. Carlos gave a friendly ‘Hola’ and nod of his head, whilst Sebastian stepped forwards and quietly pulled the confused Thai Driver into his arms.

Alex was much taller than him, but the tired way the Thai gave into to any form of physical contact as he seemed to just fold into the older driver, spoke volumes.

“If you think we are letting you wallow away Christmas, you have another thing coming,” Seb said, pulling back and warmly glancing up at the confused Thai.

“But-I-don’t?” Alex’s confusion grew, “How you all here? and the Red Bull what?”

“Redemption Squad. You can blame Seb for it,” Dan shrugged, walking over and clapping him on the back.

“Yeah, we’ve done this for years and probably will for years in the future as well,” Max shrugged, flopping down on the other sofa next to Carlos.

“I don’t?” Alex frowned, his confusion growing.

“Just sit down and we can tell you,” Max said drawly, and rolled his eyes as Dan and Seb frowned at his tone.

“Maxy,” Dan said quietly, the subtle warning ringing through.

Max glared and glanced away, fuck it, he really hated how much Dan knew how to get him to behave sometimes.

“Fine, alright, I just meant he doesn’t need to worry that’s all.”

“Think he’s got every right to worry the way you are going through teammates Cabron,” Carlos said next to him, chuckling as Max whipped his around to glare at him instead.

“He has got a point Max,” Pierre said, pressing gently against Alex’s side as he sat back down on the sofa and pulled Alex down with him. The Thai driver leaning into his warmth as he tried to process the last few minutes.

“Well that’s not-” Max started to answer, only to be cut off by Seb’s firm tone.

“I think we should leave that there, we are here to help after all.”

“It’s not his fault,” Alex said quietly, glancing back into the heat of the log fire as multiple pairs of eyes fell on him, “It’s mine.”

Dan snorted loudly, and Carlos chuckled next to Max.

“It really isn’t Alex,” Dany answered, walking back in with a tray filled with steaming mugs of hot chocolate and the secret packet of marshmallows Alex hadn’t thought he would need to hide.

“Thought you were looking for the alcohol?” Carlos asked, leaning forwards curiously, and shuffling down the sofa as Dan climbed in between Max and him to sit behind Max, looping his arms around the Dutchman’s waist and grinning hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“I was,” Dany shrugged, “Couldn’t find any.”

“I haven’t got any that’s probably why,” Alex murmured glancing back up.

“That’s probably not a bad thing,” chuckled Seb rolling his eyes fondly, “I think hot chocolate might be the best way to go this time. Alex needs our support and he's not going to be able to get that if you guys are all drunk.”

“I dunno what you take us for,” Carlos grumbled, Max reaching over Dan to poke his side and laughing as Carlos slapped his hand away with a glare.

“Beside,” Seb continued, deliberately ignoring the playfighting behind him, “It’s nothing a few marshmallows can’t fix.”

As Dany put the cups down, Seb picked up the marshmallows on the table and began to distribute them. As he finished everyone except Alex leant forwards and grabbed a mug and Seb's gaze softened as he grabbed the spare mug and walked around the table and crouched in front of him.

“Alex” he said gently. Alex glanced back to him and met Seb’s warm gaze.

“Take it”, Seb said softly.

“It won’t help. It won't change anything,” Alex whispered.

“We can’t change the past but what we can change is the present. It’s not the end you know.”

“You don’t know that,” Alex muttered taking the mug as swallowing it down in a frustrated gulp, wincing as the scolding liquid burnt his throat.

Before he could do it again, Dany eased in beside him on the sofa, and looped an arm around his shoulder, his spare hand curling around Alex’s wrist, “Easy, don’t burn yourself.”

“They’re really not worth it mate,” Dan added, throwing a friendly arm over Carlos’ shoulder and wrapping his other around Max’s waist, stroking his side softly.

“I know it’s easy for me to say,” Max leant forwards, piercing blue meeting Alex’s despondent brown, “But if you let Horner and Marko get into your head, they will fuck you over. Right Pierre?”

Pierre tilted his head back, resting his head against Alex’s legs and took Alex’s other hand in his own, squeezing it and stroking his fingers in a soothing back and forth motion over his palm, “Just a little.”

“Alex,” he looked back at Seb, “It may feel like it but it's not, and you're not alone in facing this, you never will be. that's what this group was created for in the first place. To support each other during the darkest periods when no matter what you do it seems Red Bull’s eyes it’s not good enough.”

“You’re their champion though,” Alex whispered.

“I am but that doesn’t mean I’m invincible. Doesn’t mean I’m untouchable. It’s one of the reasons why I left. It will get better I promise you.”

Standing up Seb ran his fingers through the top of Alex’s hair and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, squeezing his shoulder as he stepped away and taking the large blanket passed to him by Dan and draping it around Alex’s shoulders.

Alex still looked slightly shell shocked but the words seemed to have helped and that was the point. That was what the group was for. It was something Sebastian had started to help cheer up Daniel. Only over time it had expanded, and now the Red Bull redemption squad just seemed to get bigger every week. But it was worth it. It would always be worth it, if he could make his fellow Red Buller;s smile again.

Shifting and curling under his large fluffy grey blanket, Alex sighed, as Dany moved, calmly curled tighter around his back, and began running his fingers soothingly through his hair. Pierre rested in front of him, and Alex buried his face into the side of his neck again as the Frenchman began to hum along with the radio Alex had forgotten he had had on in the background when everyone else arrived. Pierre hummed along with the new song, ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas,’ as they all quietened down and sipped at their drinks. Seb disappearing briefly through the door as Carlos, Max and Dan opposite them finally settled into a comfortable position on their shared sofa.

Looping an arm around Pierre’s waist, Alex stared into the fire and began to hum as well, feeling the sadness within him begin to ease hearing the others joining in as Seb re-appeared with some plates and a knife and began to cut and hand out slices of Christmas Cake. The largest bit being passed to Alex himself.

“Remember we fight as one,” Dany murmured his ear, kissing his cheek.

“Always,” Pierre tilted his head back again, smiling.

Alex felt a smile tug at his lips despite everything, and bent down to kiss Pierre lightly, the elf hat falling off his head in the process. Breaking away, he turned back to Dany and kissed him. Sneezing almost immediately as the father christmas beard he was still wearing tickled his nose.

Snorting Dany tugged down the beard and eased an arm around his head, bringing their lips together again.

Alex sighed contently into the kiss, feeling Pierre sit up on the sofa beside him and comfortably lean into his warmth. Acting like the support beam behind him against Dany’s tower of strength.

It had been a shocking year.

But maybe the ending didn’t have to be.

Perhaps this Christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The Red Bull Redemption Squad concept is something I may explore further if anyone would be interesting in reading it **(I don't believe anyone has done anything similar but I haven't had the time to read much in the fandom over the last few months so if someone has, I apologise)** , and as the Dany/Alex/Pierre pairing is a threesome I secretly adore, I hope the hint of them in this worked out okay. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
